Fake Love To A Fake Person
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: “Gabriella, why are you crying” He asked. “Troy, I can’t do this anymore” She said. “Do what?” He wondered. “I wrote you those emails. I tell Sharpay what to say. The girl that you think you love" She paused, "is a total fake” She whispered & walked away.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wrong Girl

**Title: **The Wrong Girl

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt

**Summary: **"Gabriella, why are you crying" "Troy, I can't do this" "Do what?" "I wrote you those emails. I tell Sharpay what to say. The girl that you think you love is not Sharpay…it's me"

**Pairings: **TG, CT

--

**Chapter One**

"Gabi, honey, wake up"

I opened my eyes a little and saw my mom opening the blinds. As soon as they were fully open and the sun burst through the glass, my eyes slammed shut.

"Mooooooooooom! It _burns_" I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my head.

"Oh, Gabi, grow up" My mom said.

"Mmmm, go away!"

"You'll be late for school…again"

"..."

"GABI!"

Ugh!, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"You always say that and you don't get up until twenty minutes later! Now get up or I'll drag you by your hair an-"

I threw the covers off me and stood up, "See? I'm up"

She smiled. I walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" My mom asked.

"It's a bathroom, what the hell do you think I'm doing?"

My mom chuckled, "Watch your language"

I rolled my eyes...sometimes my mom can be a drag, for lack of a better word.

I hear footsteps get even more distant and faint until I heard the door shut.

I sighed and finished up in the bathroom.

--

I walked into homeroom just as the bell rang and saw Sharpay sitting at her desk. I walked over to my desk, which was right next to hers, and plopped into my seat.

"Shar" I whined. She didn't respond, "Shar?" I asked. I turned to her and saw that she was sleeping. I slapped her arm, "Sharpay!"

She jumped up, "What? What happened?"

I bit my lip…this could be fun, "There's a really hot guy right outside these doors"

Her eyes grew, "Seriously? Eeeep" In a second, she ran out of the room.

Ms. Darbus walked into the room, "Helloooooo, my wonderful class" She sang.

Everyone stayed silent.

"I said hello" She yelled.

"Hi" Everyone said, scared.

She smiled, "Good, now let's take role"

"Bright, Andrea"

"Here"

"Cun, Cindy"

"Here"

"Evans, Ryan"

"Here"

"Evans, Sharpay"

"…"

"Ev-"

Sharpay ran through the doors, "Sorry, Ms. Darbus"

Ms. Darbus looked at Sharpay, "Do you have an explanation?"

Sharpay was silent for a moment, "Um...I was trying to find something"

Hey, I give her credit. It's the truth! What a good Sharpay, she's really learning...hehe.

Ms. Darbus sighed, "It's alright. Take your seat and don't let it happen again"

Sharpay nodded and sat down next to me, "I hate you" She whispered. I giggled silently, "I will never get tired of saying those three words"

"And I never get tired of hearing those three words, especially if they're from a trick that I played on you"

"Fuy, Tyler"

"…"

"Fuy, Tyler?"

"…"

"Absent" She mumbled.

"Jenkin, Isabella"

"Here"

"Montez, Gabriella"

"Present" I said.

She continued to call role until everyone was called.

"Okay, class. Today we have a new students"

A guy walked in, but I didn't pay attention to it. I heard some girls mumble about how hot he is…I just ignored them.

Sharpay hit my arm, "He is _sooo_ hot"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at the guy and found myself letting out a gasp.

He was hot!

"This is Troy Bolton. Will you like to introduce yourself?" He shrugged and walked in the middle of the class.

He talked a little about himself and than walked into the seat right beside me. I smiled at him and he returned it.

--

I put all my books into my locker and than checked myself in the mirror. It was the end of the day and Troy Bolton was already getting flirts.

"Oh, my god, Gabi, you have to help me"

"With what?" I asked.

"Can you email Troy for me but use my name instead of yours?" she asked. I could tell she really wanted me to say yes.

"Shaaaaaaaar" I whined.

"Please" She pouted.

"Oh no! Not the pout, _please_, not the pout!"

Finally, I gave in.

"What's his email?"

She handed me a slip.

_Email: _

_AIM: TBltnb-ball_

"Now what's your email and password?" I asked.

She handed me another slip.

_Email: _

_AIM:Princess Gal_

_Passwords: SEvans_

"Ooh, there he is" She giggled. I turned around and there was Troy Bolton.

He smiled at Sharpay and she giggled back.

"I'm going to go talk to him, bye!"

As she ran off, I could see that he seamed really interested in her. I stood there, watching them talk and flirt. Sharpay already was using her finger to twirl her hair and every now and then using her hand to stroke it. They seam like a cute co- wait! What is he doing? He's already touching her arm! Oh, that girl is going to be in- wait, did I just think that?

I started to walk to the door, thoughts running through my head.

Am I seriously jealous of _Sharpay?_ Do I really like Troy? Nope. I haven't even met him yet...I can't like him.

I reached home in less than ten minutes and instantly signed on to my computer.

_Email: _

I looked at the paper and copied the email and password and pressed login.

_Compose…Check Mail…Addresses_

I clicked on compose.

_To: _

_Subject: _Hey Troy…Sharpay

I sighed and thought about what to write. I remembered my hamburger essay in third grade.

Step one- Bun: To whom

**Dear Troy,**

I quickly erased that. It sounded to old-ish. Yes I did make up the word, but oh well.

**Hey Troy,**

Step two- cheese: Topic

**You really interest me. I can't wait to see you play basketball one day. You're so sweet and loving. Any girl would be lucky to have you…**

I erased that, too. I placed my head in my hands and sighed.

--

**A/N- So I know that this chappie wasn't my best, but it WILL GET BETTER! I PROMISE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P L E A S E**

**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Wrong Girl

**Title: **The Wrong Girl

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt

**Summary: **"Gabriella, why are you crying" Troy asked, confusingly as the brunette strutted away from him. She turned her head to look at him, "Troy, I can't do this…not anymore" Gabriella cried and started walking away from him again. "Do what?" He wondered. She took in a deep breath and turned to look at him. "It was me, okay? I wrote you those emails. I tell Sharpay what to say. The girl that you think you love…" She paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and than opening them a few seconds later, letting out her breath,"…is a fake" She admitted, in a barely audible whisper before walking away sadly.

**Pairings: **TG, CT

--

**Chapter Two**

--

**Dear Sharpay,**

**I can't believe you like basketball! Plus, you're the only girl that I know that is pretty and knows what a lay-up is. How did you learn that? I'm so happy my dad transferred me to EHS. You're an amazing girl. I can't wait to go to the mall with you today.**

**Bye,**

**TB**

I sighed. How can I do this? The more I talk to him, the more I fall hopelessly in love with him. I started to reply back…

**Dear Troy,**

**My dad is a big basketball fan and used to take me to a lot of games. I used to practice with him all the time.**

I stopped to think. Should I continue? Should I still do this or tell Sharpay that I can't because I'm falling in love with this guy I've barely talked to. Let me think. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began scribbling on the paper…

_-Top of the paper-_

**Positive**

-I make Sharpay happy

-They both live happily ever after

-Sharpay will still be my best friend

**Negative**

-I'm loosing the man that I'm falling in love with

-Troy will possibly marry the girl that he thinks he loves but is actually me

-Sharpay won't be my friend anymore

-I'll be letting every boy slip by because I'll have to help Sharpay

_-Middle of the paper-_

I continued on writing….

--

I totaled up my "opinions" and ended up with eleven positives and thirteen negatives. I should probably stop, but I can't hurt Sharpay. Ooh…but I can mess with her. I placed my hands back on my keyboard…

**Maybe we can play sometime. I just got a new basketball court in my backyard. I'd love to see you play.**

I smirked at my creation. Well, not so much creation as sentences, but hey…it's a plan, right?

**When we go to the mall, we have GOT – and I repeat GOT – to go to the basketball store. I love it! I even got it for my Wii. Maybe we can challenge in that, too.**

**Well, I have to go,**

**xoxoShar-princess**

**P.S. Maybe later we can chat about basketball**

I logged off of my email and than laid down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

--

"You've got mail"

"You've got one new message"

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the computer screen flashing.

I slumped over to the chair and opened the email.

**Hey Sharie,**

Oh, great. He even got a nickname for her. What's next? Kisses on the computer. kiss kiss

**I hope you like the nickname.**

Of course I don't like it. It makes me want to vomit. Oh, wait. This is for Sharpay…oops.

**Anyway, I didn't know that there was a basketball Wii,**

Uh-oh. There's not?

**But as long as you have it, I'm all for it. I can't wait to go to the mall. I need another basketball. LOL. I would love to chat about the players and the games.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Troy Bolton**

Haha! My plan is slowly falling into action. YIPEEEEEEEE! Okay, so that over did it a little bit, but oh well. I'M SO HAPPY!

Go me!

Go me!

Go me!

Uh-huh, oh-yeah

GO ME!

Am I too cheerful today? Or is it just me?

--

Ding!

I jumped at least twenty feet high. I looked at my computer to find a new message.

_Hey Sharie_

Oh, it's Troy…

_Hey, Troyie_

…

_Troyie?_

I smirked

_You don't like it? _I wrote back _:-( tear tear_

…

_Its fine_

_So, when are we going to meet at the mall?_

Hmm…

_Ma-b 2maro. I'm a little busy today"_

…

_Oh_

Did I make him sad?

_C u 2maro at skul_

Oh, great. Now I feel bad

_Well, we can stay on if you want_

…

_I thought you were busy? And I'm going to go over a friend's house soon_

--

"GABI! YOUR FRIEND'S HERE" I heard my mom scream.

I didn't know that Sharpay would be coming over right now. I shrugged it off and walked to the door.

As I walked through the hall and down the staircase, I kept thinking of what Sharpay would want?

Oh, crap! Maybe it had something to do with the emails. Eeeh. I'm going to die! I'm going to die! And I'm so YOUNG! I'll start writing my will. Let's see. Sharpay can have my clothes and shoes-

"GABI! HURRY!"

Ooh, I forgot about the door. Hehehe.

"COMING!" I shouted back.

When I reached the door, it wasn't Sharpay as the friend.

And I was shocked to find out who it was…

**Ooh, cliffy! Who do you think it is? I think you all know. If you read my hints above…you'd have it.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**To find out who it is.**

**Bye,**

**April**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! KEEP 'EM COMING!**

STORY OF THE DAY!!

Tears Of A Wildcat

_My Favorite person on this sight: samanta1024_

Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, the school's #1 hottie, the son of the school's best basketball coach, and a victim of abuse.When a new girl at school Gabriella shows him it could be worse,will he save her or save himself?

--

It's really good! If you're wondering why I like her so much, it's because she reviews all of my stories and half of my ideas come from her. SO THANK HER!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Wrong Girl

**Title: **The Wrong Girl

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/Hurt

**Summary: **"Gabriella, why are you crying" Troy asked, confusingly as the brunette strutted away from him. She turned her head to look at him, "Troy, I can't do this…" She stopped and sighed, "At least not anymore" Gabriella cried and started walking away from him again. "Do what?" He wondered, grabbing her arm. She took in a deep breath and turned to look at him. "It was me, okay?" She stated. He gave her a confused look so she kept going on, "I wrote you those emails. I tell Sharpay what to say and do. The girl that you think you love…" She paused and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and than opening them a few seconds later, exhaling her breath, "…is a fake" She admitted, in a barely audible whisper before walking away sadly.

**Pairings: **TG, CT

--

**Chapter Three**

**-- **

I walked to the door, expecting to see Sharpay, but was shocked to find who it was.

"…Troy?"

He smiled, "Hi, Gabi"

Who gave him permission to call me Gabi?

And what is he doing here?

"Um…hi?"

"…"

"…"

Okay, now it was starting to get awkward. What was he here for? Just to say hi? Barrow some milk? WHAT?!

He coughed a little and than smiled, "Hey listen, you're Sharpay's friend, right?"

I nodded my head…at least I think I am. Only god knows what's going on in that blonde's head. **(No offense to blondes. Some of my closest friends are blonde)**

"Good. Do you think that you can help me?" Uh, with what? I gave him a look to say continue, "I just want to know her better and…" He kept going on. I just watched as he talked, spacing out, "…so what do you say?"

"…"

"Gabi?"

Oh! He's so cute!

"Gaaaaaaaaaabiiiiiii?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

"So, can you help me?"

"With what?"

He stared at me and than let out a soft chuckle, "To get to know Sharie better"

Oh! I forgot about that, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you want to go someplace?"

He gave me a look. I guess he thought that I wanted him to cheat on "Sharie", as he calls her, "Well, um…Shar-"

"Just to talk" I clarified. His face went from nervous to soft.

"Oh, yeah. Sure"

"What do you want to do?" I asked, trying to look and sound innocent, for no apparent reasoning.

He shrugged, "Are you in the mood for ice cream?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"Who's treating?"

"Does it matter?" Uh…duh.

"Yes, it does"

"Fine" He sighed.

"Fine what? Fine like a "Nah, I don't want to?" or fine like a "Sure, I'll be a man and pay?" He looked at me strangely…again.

"The second one"

"So, you'll be a man and buy a pretty girl ice cream?"

He nodded.

"Then I am absolutely positively in the mood"

He chuckled, "You're funny"

"I'm serious"

I smiled as we walked downtown to the ice cream parlor. Some old couples kept smiling as we walked passed and saying, "Oh, they're such a cute couple". Not that I minded, I would just smile, but Troy looked kind of mad.

DING!

God! I hate those damn bells that ring when you walk into a store or in this case, parlor.

He ordered some cake batter ice cream…now it was my turn.

"Chocolate fudge brownie on a waffle with sprinkle cone with gummy bears and rainbow caps" I ordered. I turned to look at Troy who had a funny face painted on, "What?"

He shook his head, "You're so gullible" He said while paying for the ice cream.

"You don't even know what that means"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Just admit it. I'm right – as always – and you're wrong. Aren't you suppose to be a man?"

"You're very sexist, you know that?" I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, kind of. Now, don't change the subject!" I ordered.

"I know what it means" He's lying straight threw his teeth, that little devil.

"What does it mean?"

He opened his mouth to say something back. I raised my eyebrows as he shut his mouth.

"I don't know" He mumbled.

I pretended not to hear, "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know" He said a little louder.

This game is fun.

"Huh?" I put a hand up to my hear and cuffed it around.

"I don't know" He stated in a normal voice. I smiled.

"I'm right again!" I cheered.

"So, tell me. What does 'gullible' mean?" He question. My smile turned into a frown. How dare he!

"Uh…perfect" I made up. I don't even know what that means. **(I think it means silly. You know, funny and stupid. I'm in a rush so I can't check, but tell me what it really is if I'm wrong)**

"You wish"

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, but since I have no idea what the definition is, I have to say wrong! HA!"

I glared at him and once he saw me, I looked away.

"Thanks for the ice cream"

"Why you're welcome"

--

"So, what's her favorite hobby?"

We were playing…20 Questions: Sharpay Style

"Um…shopping, getting her nails done, babbling about cute guys, and do you want me to continue? There is a _long _list and I am not exaggerating"

"No, I think I got it"

I opened my mouth to say something, but a loud screeching got in the way.

"OH, MY GOD! YOU WHORE!"

Wait a minute! I recognize that voice…SHARPAY! Uh-oh.

She stomped up to us with an angry face. She looked like she was trying to yell but couldn't think of what to say.

"Hey, babe" Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her but she moved.

"Oh, don't you "Hey babe" me. I know you two are sneaking around my back"

Huh?, "What?" We both said.

I looked down and realized that I had just dropped my ice cream cone. Oh, man!

Sharpay turned to me, "You just couldn't live with the fact that I got him first"

"Shar-"

"I cannot believe you!"

"Shar-"

"I cannot believe _this_!" She fumed.

"Sha-"

"You better have a good explanation"

"We do" I said.

"What is it?!"

"I asked Gabi to help me so that I can get to know you better. I wanted to buy you jewelry, but I didn't know what you like" Her faced softened.

"Oh" She smiled and got peppy again, "Carry on" She said before skipping away.

"Did I mention that she likes to over-react?"

He chuckled, "I kind of figured that one out"

"You know, you're a cool guy" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"You're a great girl"

"So…are we, ya know, friends…now?"

He paused for a moment, "I would love it if we are" YES! "It's fun to have female friends, especially if they're you're girlfriend's best friend" I frowned. Did he only want to be my friend so that I could help him more with Sharpay?

I forced a smile, "Oh, yeah. Me too"

He looked at me strangely. I gave him a shrug before continuing to walk.

**A/N- This wasn't one of my besties, but I wanted "Sharie" to do something and have Gabi start getting jealous. I have an announcement…**

**If you're a Troypay fan and will be begging for me to keep him with Sharpay, then just stop reviewing now. There will be a lot of Troypay, but at the end it will be Troyella and an epilogue.**

**If you will flame my story, you're just wasting your time.**

…**I LOVE YOU ALL WHO SUPPORT ME!**

Sorry, I had to write that, though. I already got FOUR P.M.'s asking for Troypay…I'll read TS stories, but I only write TG.

_REVIEW!! R E V I E W…._

Ideas are WELCOME!

_**STORY OF THE DAY!**_

**Title: **My Best Friend's Wedding

**Author: **_Marebear11_

**Summary: **It all started with a swing set when they were both 5. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been best friends ever since. They've been through everything together. When word get's out that Troy's engaged, how will she take it? Will she be able to let go?

--It's good! I PROMISE!

P.S. _If you have stories you want me to read a story of yours or someone else's that you think is great enough to get chosen…TELL ME!_

**BYE!**


	4. WHO WANTS THIS! A story musthear

WHO WANTS THIS

**WHO WANTS THIS?!**

**I just wanted to tell everyone that I don't think I will be continuing this story because I'm VERY busy. **

**If there is ANYONE that wants to take on this story, writing it and finishing it, you HAVE MY PERMISSION. You can copy the first three chapters –actually, if you WANT this story, I'd prefer you use these chapters in the correct order. You can CORRECT GRAMMAR and SPELLING but ****DO NOT CHANGE THE STORY! ****But you have to follow my rules:**

1) I NEED to approve of you first

2) You're writing HAS to pass my test. If I get back to you, you'll know and if I don't, than that means that your writing wasn't good enough

3) Before writing a chapter, you have to tell me what it'll be about and/or I can help you with ideas

4) If I want to know what's going to be in the NEXT CHAPTER, you must tell me.

5) You have to clarify your future ideas with me.

6) REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.


End file.
